District 6
Name: Louisa Diemena Districts: 6 (8, 13) Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Louisa is an un-decided person. She does not know what to do in hard situations and she can't use her head when she needs it.? Backstory: Louisa born in the richest family in all the district, the mayor's family. Her father and the district 6 mayor, Siamon, is old (46 years old) and he is very strict about the daughter's behavior and she hates it about her father. Her mother is 23 years old and she loves Louisa's style. She always supported Louisa in any situation, and she helps Louisa in hard situations. But one day, Louisa run away from her home to a party of a friend and her mother helped her in the ran away. Surprising Louisa and her mother, he discovered it and he went to the party where Louisa was. He took Louisa to the car and he drived to his home. When he arrived at home, he sent Louisa to the bedroom and he picked up a pistol. He killed Louisa's mother, shooting several times. Louisa discovered in the next morning, but she did not know what to do in that situation, so she stayed in silence for all these years. When Louisa was reaped, she celebrated in silence. Height: 5'7 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Spear, Dagger Strengths: Stealthy, Speed, Aim Weaknesses: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Heavy Weapons Fears: Bears Interview Angle: She will show that she is ready for the Hunger Games and Louisa will comment about how is live being a strict mayor's daughter. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run off the bloodbath with just some supplies. Token: None. Alliance: A person that she trusts. Name: Lutado Crater Districts: 6 (13, 8) Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Lutado is extremely cold and calculating, a career personality. Even though, he hates all the career tributes and people from those districts. He is ignored by the people from his district and he ignores them. Backstory: Lutado born on a crazy family inside his district. His parents and his four older sisters are fans of the Hunger Games. One of his sisters volunteered one year for the Hunger Games, and she was murdered by a career tribute. That scene repeats in Lutado's mind every single time that his parents say: career or Capitol. In one poor year, another sister volunteered and again, she was killed by a career tribute. It made a big impact on Lutado's life and he ran away out his home. He started to train for the Hunger Games with an old japanese man who lived on the poorest part of his district. He watched all the Hunger Games, always cheering for the tributes of his district, but none of them won. He started to train more and more to revenge his sisters' death. When he was sixteen years old, he was contracted by the FK Company, which means Future Killers Company. They teached everything to Lutado, because they wanted a victor from his district. Height: 6'3 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Dagger, Bow and Arrow Strengths: Physical Strenght, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Rock Climbing, Too confident Fears: Disappointing the FK Company. Interview Angle: He will try to act confident and deadly, so he will answer all the questions with few words and emotionless. Bloodbath Strategy: He is kinda fast and very strong, so he will dominate his area and put his hands on a dagger or a bow and arrow. Then, he will kill all the tributes (mainly careers) who pass in his front. He will run away to a safe area after the bloodbath. Token: A piece of rope on his pocket. Alliance: The group which are the anti-careers. Name: Kerlie Richard Districts: 6 (7, 5) Gender: Female Age: 13 Personality: Kerlie is anti-social and very shy, so she does not have a lot of real friends on the orphanage. She usually keeps by herself, and she does not like to pretend that she is nice and sweet. Backstory: Kerlie's parents died when she was just four years old. She got extremely depressed, even being very young at that time. Immediately, her grandmother grabbed her and started to take care of Kerlie. No one in the district knew, but her grandmother was extremely crazy. She spanked Kerlie all the days of her childhood and Kerlie always wanted to escape away from her. Her grandmother kept spanking and beating on her for long years, but all of it changed when she was twelve years old. In one desperate day, her grandmother got very drunk and advanced on Kerlie, trying to spank her. Kerlie was more clever and managed to get a kitchen knife quickly. She shoves the knife at the skull of her grandmother, and the old lady died on the kitchen, totally drunk. The peacekeepers blamed Kerlie, but she made a way to pretend as a mental sick and the peacekeepers just moved her to an oprhanage. On the reaping day, Kerlie was announced and everybody just ignored her. Height: 5'1 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Blowgun & Darts, Knife Strengths: Speed & Agility, Intelligence, Common Sense Weaknesses: Physical Strenght, Swimming Fears: Acrophobia, fear of heights. Interview Angle: She is extremely anti-social and shy, so she will just try to answer all the questions with a simple and only sentence. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a weapon and a backpack at the outskirts of the Cornucopia and don't show off all of her special skills. Token: Her special pink glove. Alliance: A trustworthy person.